It All Started With a Cat
by vintagefan415
Summary: Iris has always wanted a cat and she's finally able to get one, but doesn't know that Barry is allergic to them. So what happens when Barry gets home and discovers she got a cat? Read to find out.


So this fanfic is for the westallen gift exchange. I don't write a lot of fanfic, so I will try my best to do a good job with this, but if it's not that good, I apologize.

This starts out with Barry is still living with Iris and Joe; Barry and Iris are together and in college. Joe finally let Iris get a cat and Barry has yet to inform Iris that he is allergic to them. Chaos and hilarity ensue.

Barry was on his way home from work and he is super tired because he had a long day. When he walks in the door, the scene he is welcomed with is his girlfriend Iris and a little bundle of fur running around the house. _Did she get a pet? Oh crap. She doesn't know that I'm allergic to cats. This won't go well._

"Hey Iris, I'm home," called Barry

"Hi! He is greeted with a welcome home kiss. "I take it you noticed the cat?"

"Yeah I did, when did you get it?" asked Barry

"Dad finally let me get one. I thought it was about time since I am in college and old enough to take care of it."

"Is it a girl or boy? What's it's name?"

"It's a girl and her name is Tabby. I couldn't really think of any special, so I just came up with Tabby since that is the breed that she is. Would you like to hold her?"

"Ummm…" Barry said nervously.

"Come on, you'll love her."

So she handed Barry the cat and he had to admit, it was very cute, but he could already feel himself getting the sniffles and watery eyes and even getting the urge to sneeze. "She is very cute, but I need to and lay down. I've had a long day and don't really feel that great."

"Oh, are you getting a cold?" Iris wondered

"I don't know. I think it's just allergies." _Or it's just because I'm allergic to the cat…_

"Well go lay down and I'll make you some soup. You'll feel better in no time."

_Yeah sure_, thought Barry. _Not as long as the cat is around._

When Barry went to lay down, Tabby came and laid at his feet. Cats can sense when something is wrong so she wanted to stay with him, but that just made it worse. It's not the cat's fault, but he doesn't have the heart to tell Iris because he is a good boyfriend like that.

Iris came back from the kitchen to see Tabby cuddling up with Barry on the couch and she thought it was cute how much the cat took to Barry. Little did she know, the cat was the reason why Barry was so miserable.

"Here sweetie, have some soup." Barry took a sip and was surprised that it actually tasted good since in the past Iris wasn't always the best cook. Maybe working at Jitters has helped he thought.

As he was eating, Tabby wanted to cuddle with him again and it made Barry sneeze and spill the soup all over.

"Ugh!" yelled Barry, frustrated

Iris picked Tabby up and got her off the bed while they proceeded to clean up the couch.

_This cat is going to be the death of me, I don't know how much longer I can take this…_

That night, as Iris and Barry were sitting on the couch watching a movie, they were getting ready to cuddle and Iris lays her head on Barry's shoulder, when all of the sudden, Tabby jumps down on top of Barry…

"Awww Tabby wants to cuddle too."

Barry breaks out into a coughing fit and he just has to tell her, he can't take this anymore.

"Iris, the reason- *cough* I keep getting sick is because of the cat and I just couldn't tell you because I know how much you love it, but I just couldn't take it anymore, I'm tired of not even being able to have a nice moment with you and then breaking out into a coughing fit."

"Barry, it's okay. I do love the cat, but I love you more, please don't feel like you need to keep things like this from me. We tell each other everything, remember?"

He knew that, but he also didn't want to hurt her feelings. No matter how miserable the cat made him, her happiness was what mattered.

"I just never want you to be hurt, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Well, we'll figure out what to do about the cat, but right now, let's just enjoy the moment."

Iris put Tabby on the ground so they could enjoy themselves without Barry going into another coughing fit.

From then on, Barry didn't keep anything from Iris anymore, if it was to spare her feelings.


End file.
